The Moon Is calling you
by DragonPrincess725
Summary: After book fin- Kagome's choice to stay in the past has changed the future! but It seems some dark force is after their happy ever after, Can their son's over come their differences and save the world when they can't even save themselves!


The Moon Is Calling You.

**HIYA! The name's Anna but my friends refer to me as the Dragon Princess. I'm new to this site as well as to the art of writing fan fiction. Just to get it off my chest I know nothing about the slang used here, and I'm actually really nervous about doing this. If my older brother hadn't basically held me at gun point and told me to do it or else I probably wouldn't have. All I can ask is that I hope everyone will be nice to me, and help me get acquainted here.**

**OK****, enough about me, let's get on with it. This story is set after the completion of Inuyasha. Kinda like in an alternate reality, but not. Kagome's choice to stay in the past has altered the future considerably. Inuyasha and Kagome have ended up becoming Nobles, and the tensions between humans and Demons have lessened, but!(there's ALWAYS a catch) It seems some dark force is after their happy ever after, and the new world that they have created and left behind. Can their son's over come their differences, and save the world that their parents sought to create? **

** This is rated T-M for language, Alcohol reference, Fantasy and actual violence, suggestive themes- If there is anything worse then Cursing, and Mild violence It will be noted before the chapter begins.**

** This chapter-language, Alcohol Reference**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Inuyasha's character except the characters that I have created, and my plot, enjoy the story!**_

Chapter 1- Just call me Ryuu

The tavern was brimming with life. There was laughter and celebration. Sprits ran high, and the party that raged onward showed no signs of ending. Everyone within the dusty walls seemed joyous, all but one man. He was petite, and fine boned. His waist-length hair fell down his back in a cascade of raven black. He sat stooped over a large tankard in a corner of the room that gave him a full view of his surroundings. He sniffed the contents of his mug. It was only grape juice. He sighed, wishing it was something stronger.

"Hey kid," A tall dark haired man attempted to get his attention. He didn't feel like talking, but looked up at the man anyway if only to be polite. He stifled a gasp. The man's face was familiar, almost haunting, but it couldn't be who he thought it was. No, that was highly unlikely.

"What do you want?" he grumbled. The man with the familiar face took it as an invitation to sit down at his table.

"Kid, I ain't never seen a boy your age look so angry," the man clapped his hands together. It was an all too familiar gesture. "Especially since it's the one day of the year you can get as wasted as you want."

"I can't drink." The boy cut him off.

"Can't?" The older man looked confused. There wasn't much room to wonder why either, most drank from the time they were just little brats. No one really wanted to drink the water. It wasn't exactly clean.

"Can't." he echoed with a sad smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?" the man prodded. "The name's Miroku by the way."

"Ryuunosuke," he offered, knowing if he had not told the truth Miroku would have known.

"That's a bit of a mouthful, though I've heard it somewhere else before."

"No doubt you have." Ryuu smirked "Miroku isn't exactly common either. A family name perhaps?"

"Uh, yeah it is." Miroku stated dumbly "My grandfather's name."

"Nice meeting you." Ryuu turned his gaze to the dance floor. This conversation was finished. He'd been running six years, and he had no intention of getting involved with someone who had any connection to his past.

"I didn't mean to intrude." Miroku shook his head.

"I'm just not friendly, Miroku, the thought counts though. You were only trying to cheer me up." Ryuu stood and began to walk away.

"Have we met before?" Miroku stood to follow him.

"Keh," Ryuu strode onto the dance floor.

"Do you know my brother?" He caught Ryuu's elbow. Ryuu glared, before storming away. He made his way to the room he had rented. He collapsed upon the old pallet.

"Shit!" he cursed. Six years of running, six years of hiding and still his past came back to haunt him. "I hate this!" he spat as he thrashed his arms. He stopped abruptly and laughed. For some insane reason this situation tickled his memory. It was bitter-sweet as he recalled:

_The sun beat down with a vengeance. There was no shade in sight. A fourteen year old boy with gleaming silver hair and steel grey eyes stood poised to strike the older man in front of him. The man had long silver hair too, but his eyes gleamed gold and the red stripes on his face glared in the sunlight. He held a sword loosely in one hand. It was pointed at the boy._

"_Do we seriously have to do this today?" The boy protested, as he circled around the older man looking for an opening. _

"_If Sesshomaru is going to keep teaching his worthless brother's youngest pup. Pup will do as this Sesshomaru commands." The older man showed no emotion._

"_Hey, Dad isn't worthless! A bit of an idiot maybe, but he can be pretty cool!" The boy sprang forward and their swords clashed. Clash after clash the match dragged on neither giving an inch. The older man, Sesshomaru, slashed his claws and a glowing green whip dripping with poison wrapped around the boy's arm, giving him a nasty burn._

"_Oi, that's cheating!" The boy gasped out, as he was forced to drop his sword. _

"_I am merely using a power that you lack. All is fair in battle." Sesshomaru stated._

"_Keh, wanna bet Uncle Sesshy." The boy charged him, calling his demon blood forward. The boy sprouted dog-like ears and a long, bushy, silver tail. His grey eyes turned a single shade lighter than blood and his already prominent fangs elongated. The boy slashed his own claws imitating his Uncle, and to Sesshomaru's surprise his own attack was hurled back, and before it fully registered Sesshomaru was dragged forward, and released abruptly. The boy's other clawed hand missed his throat by a hair's breadth as he tumbled to the ground. The boy stared down at his Uncle grinning. The older man stared up at his young charge; astonished. _

"_Aunt Rin would be sad if she knew you were bullying your "cute" nephew, uncle." The boy smirked as he held out his hand. The older man took it and allowed the boy to help him to his feet._

"_I did not know you could do that."_

"_Humph, well you never asked did you!" The boy exclaimed in mock reproach. _

Ryuu looked down at his hands. The claws of his previous form were gone, and the soft roundness that once spoke of his noble birth had long ago disappeared. His heart panged. Was it regret? A longing for days pasted, for his loving mother and foul mouthed father, and a perverse sense of shame knowing he failed them, and lived by denying their memory? Not for the first time, Ryuu fiddled with the silver bracelet around his left wrist. How easy would it be to pull the thin metal free and return to what he once was; to the ¼ demon prince that he had been born as.


End file.
